La mort de Sookie
by Emy64
Summary: Onshot:Après s'être enfin débarrassé de ses obligations Eric va chez Sookie pour lui annoncer qu'il veut vivre avec elle mais tout ce qu'il trouve  est Amélia en pleurs.


Titre : la mort de Sookie

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris.

Résumé : après s'être enfin débarrassé de ses obligations Eric va chez Sookie pour lui annoncer qu'il veut vivre avec elle mais tout ce qu'il trouve est Amélia en pleurs.

Pov Eric

J'étais heureux ! J'allais enfin pouvoir commencer une relation solide avec Sookie ! Finis les disputes et les mensonges, finies les longues séparations et les missions dangereuse ! Je me retirai de mes obligations en matière de politique et léguais ma place à Pam. J'avais assez d'argent pour vivre pendant les 5 prochains siècles et je désirais en profiter avec Sookie. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui dire tout ça que je me préparais minutieusement à cet instant. Je voulais paraitre sous mon meilleur aspect pour rendre ce moment encore plus inoubliable, avec un peu de chance sa colocataire ne serait pas là ou nous laisserait la maison et nous pourrons fêter la nouvelle jusqu'au levé du soleil. Je mis donc une chemise en soie noire un peu ample mais sans plus que je rentrai dans un pantalon en cuir noir moulant à la perfection ma plastique que mon amante aimait tant. J'y ajoutai des bottes en cuirs arrivant au milieu du mollet et partais en direction de la maison de ma Sookie. Je me sentais si léger que j'oubliai toute mes craintes dans la fraicheur de la nuit et songeai à lui avouer enfin mes sentiments. Pam trouvait malsain qu'un vampire ait des sentiments pour un humain avant mais désormais elle le tolérait. Je savais qu'elle aimait Sookie elle aussi mais d'une façon beaucoup plus fraternelle que la mienne. Ces temps-ci elle me lançait souvent des phrases du genre ''Tu devrais rendre visite à notre amie télépathe, ça te ferais du bien'' ou ''Tiens je me demande comment va Sookie''. Elle devait savoir que j'aimais Sookie et l'approuvait, je pense même qu'elle m'encourageait à lui avouer. C'est justement ce que je comptai faire ce soir. Je lui dirai que le temps que j'ai passé chez elle a été le plus heureux de toute mon existence et je réitérerai ma demande en mariage après lui avoir déclaré mon amour. J'avais pris le temps de parcourir les meilleures bijouteries de la région pour trouver une bague afin de procéder selon ses traditions humaines. J'avais déniché un modèle unique, l'épaisse monture en platine emprisonnait un énorme diamant et j'y avais fait graver ''forever yours'' à l'intérieur en lettres d'or. La bague était protégée d'un écrin en velours d'une couleur bleue nuit. Malgré le prix exorbitant j'étais heureux de ma trouvaille et ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : qu'elle accepte de la porter.

A l'approche de la maison familiale de mon amante je ressentis un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé : le stress. Si jamais tout ne se passait pas comme je l'avais prévu, que ferais-je ? Après tout Sookie était une femme indépendante et je ne lui avais pas accordé beaucoup d'attention ces derniers temps… Il se pourrait qu'elle me claque tout simplement la porte au nez et refuse de me voir… Je m'obligeai à penser de façon plus optimiste mais des sanglots m'alertèrent de ce à quoi je devrais faire face très prochainement. Il venait de la maison de Sookie mais je pouvais toutefois vous certifier que ce n'était pas elle qui pleurait. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur pour trouver la colocataire de Sookie effondrée au milieu du salon, secouée de violents soubresauts dus à ses sanglots. Je fis un rapide tour dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir de son nom grâce à une discussion que j'avais eu avec Sookie.

_ Amélia !l'appelais-je. Amélia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Sookie ?

Quand elle entendit le nom de son amie elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. Je me résolus à contre cœur à recourir à l'hypnose pour obtenir les informations que je désirai.

_ Tout va bien Amélia… Tu vas t'arrêter de pleurer et me dire où est Sookie, lui ordonnais-je en la mettant en état de transe.

_ Sam l'a emmenée. Sookie va mourir…

_ Comment ça ?grognais-je.

_ Sookie est mourante. Le sang de vampire l'a empoisonnée à cause de ses gènes de fées. Ses organes vitaux sont en train de lâcher. Sam l'a prise avec lui ce matin pour qu'elle finisse ses jours au calme dans un chalet familiale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on assiste à ses crises. Dans 5 jours maximum elle sera morte, débita-t-elle comme un automate.

_ C'est impossible, soufflais-je désespéré. NON ! POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?hurlais-je fou de douleur. Où l'a-t-il emmenée ?

_ Un coin en montagne près d'un lac. Je ne sais où exactement.

Je partis sans un mot et téléphonai à Pam en route vers la montagne la plus proche pour qu'elle s'informe sur la localisation du chalet. Elle paniqua dés qu'elle prit conscience de la gravité de la situation et se mis rapidement au travail. Si je n'arrivai pas à temps pour transformer Sookie en vampire je savais déjà que je m'offrirai au soleil sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Pam n'avait pas passé 3 minutes sur l'ordinateur que déjà elle me communiquait la position exacte du chalet par téléphone. Je raccrochai et entrai les données dans mon GPS pour connaitre la direction à prendre. Il me restait encore 15 kilomètres et je rejoindrai mon amante. Je pris moins de 5 minutes pour les parcourir tant j'étais pressé et frappai avec précipitation à la porte. Après quelques secondes Sam vint m'ouvrir, surpris de me voir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ni comment tu m'as trouvé Eric mais je n'ai vraiment ni l'envie ni le temps de te parler, soupira Sam en paraissant extenué.

_ Je veux voir Sookie, déclarais-je d'une voix ferme.

_ Elle ne peut pas te voir.

_ Invites-moi à entrer, lui ordonnais-je en l'hypnotisant.

_ Entres Eric, obéit docilement Sam.

Je le bousculai presque et suivit l'odeur de mon amante pour la retrouver dans le chalet. Elle était endormie sur le canapé, en face du feu, ses bras ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Son visage était blême et à en voir le mouchoir tâché de sang emprisonné dans sa petite main elle venait de faire une crise. Les larmes me vinrent quand je constatai dans quel état elle se trouvait. La soirée ne se passait vraiment pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu… Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et caressai sa joue du dos de la main ce qui la fit se réveiller doucement.

_ Eric ?marmonna Sookie encore endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu pour toi mon aimée, souris-je avec douceur.

_ Tu pourras dire à Felipe de Castro que je ne suis plus fonctionnelle, siffla-t-elle.

_ Je me suis retiré de mes obligations envers lui ma chérie.

_ Pourquoi ?m'interrogea Sookie surprise.

_ Parce que je ne veux plus être loin de toi.

_ C'est un peu tard pour ça, soupira Sookie avec tristesse.

_ Je ne croie pas…

_ Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué je suis mourante !

_ La mort peut signer le début d'une nouvelle vie Sookie.

_ Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire !refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Je t'en supplie Sookie ! Tu seras heureuse, je te le promets !

_ En quoi ça te dérange que je meure ? Tu te trouveras une nouvelle compagne humaine d'ici 15 jours !

_ Je ne veux pas une autre compagne ! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'aime…, lui avouais-je en baissant la voix.

_ Tu m'as dit que les vampires n'aimaient pas, me rappela Sookie.

_ J'avais tort… Tu m'as appris à aimer… Tu t'es occupée de moi … j'aurais voulu que ça ne cesse jamais mais j'ai perdu mes souvenirs et je t'ai délaissée alors que je pensais à toi tout le temps… Quand j'ai pris la route pour venir te voir ce soir c'était pour t'annoncer que j'arrêtai la politique et que je voulais m'investir pleinement dans une relation exclusive avec toi. Je voulais te demander ta main…, dis-je en lui prenant pour illustrer mes propos. Et je le veux toujours mais si tu ne me laisses pas te transformer je serais veuf avant la fin de la semaine, déclarais-je les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

_ Tu voulais me demander en mariage ?s'étonna Sookie.

_ Oui, souris-je. Sookie Stackhouse consens-tu à devenir Sookie Northman ?demandais-je avec espoir.

_ Ça implique que je devienne un vampire, supposa Sookie.

_ Oui mon aimée mais je serais là pour toi tant que tu voudras bien de moi à tes côtés. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Nous irons vivre dans un autre pays où il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires pour échapper à toutes les embrouilles politiques et nous nous nourrirons uniquement de sang synthétique si tel est ton souhait. Tu pourras revoir tes amis et tu m'auras pour l'éternité, tentais-je de la convaincre.

_ Tu vas mourir si tu bois mon sang, souffla tristement Sookie. Ce qui est en train de te tuer ne t'épargnera pas…

_ Il y a d'autres méthodes mon amour.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je peux te saigner à blanc… La manœuvre est risquée mais c'est la seule solution. Ensuite je remplacerai ton sang par le mien en t'en donnant la moitié de ce que possède mon corps pour te garder en vie. En t'en donnant une si grande quantité je ferais de toi une vampire presque aussi puissante que moi.

_ C'est censé marcher ?hésita Sookie.

_ Je ferais tout pour mon amour. Me laisseras-tu te transformer ?

_ Je ne sais pas Eric…

_ M'aimes-tu ?l'interrogeais-je avec la détermination de connaitre la vérité.

_ Oui je t'aime mais la vie de vampire ne m'a jamais attirée. Je ne sais pas si elle me conviendra…

_ Je serais là pour toi. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, je te montrerais les plus belles richesses de ce monde. Nous serons égaux, tu seras ma femme, pas mon enfant ou mon vassal, juste ma femme, mon aimée, mon amante, mon amie…

_ Tu ne me laisseras pas pour une autre ?s'alarma Sookie.

_ Jamais. Si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme je te transformerais et je m'unirai à toi selon nos traditions ancestrales. Ce sera la même cérémonie que celle que tu as vu pendant le sommet de Rhodes. Je t'aime Sookie, je veux vivre le restant de mes jours à tes côtés… Sookie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle me fixa avec les yeux brillants de larmes puis pris une grande inspiration. Mon stress était à son comble. Si elle refusait je savais déjà que ma vie pendrait fin en même temps que la sienne, si elle acceptait je n'aurais plus qu'à prier pour que sa transformation se passe bien et ensuite je pourrais démarrer une nouvelle vie avec elle.

_ Oui Eric, me dit-elle avec une voix chevrotante. Je veux t'épouser…

Je lui souris, comblé puis l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Elle répondit à mon baiser et m'accorda l'accès à sa bouche. Je pris soudainement conscience que j'avais oublié de lui passer la bague au doigt. Je me séparai à regret de ses lèvres et prenait l'écrin de velours de la poche de mon pantalon pour lui présenter la bague. Sookie parut amusée de voir que j'y avais pensé puis fut éblouie en regardant la bague de plus près.

_ Elle a due te coûter une fortune !me réprimanda-t-elle.

_ C'est un bien moindre mal pour te garder auprès de moi éternellement, souris-je.

Sookie posa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis je lui enfilai la bague à son annulaire gauche. Après avoir examiné ensemble l'effet qu'elle donnait sur sa main nous nous sourîmes et nous embrassâmes à nouveau. Sookie se recula vivement de moi et se mit à tousser fortement. Je compris immédiatement et lui donnai son mouchoir déjà tâché de sang puis attendais que la crise passe. Dés qu'elle eut fini de tousser je lui tendis un verre d'eau que je venais d'aller chercher en cuisine. Je réalisai alors que la sensation étrange que je ressentais ces derniers temps découlait de son état de santé.

_ Je t'emmène chez moi, décidais-je. Je voudrais te transformer cette nuit.

_ Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?soupira Sookie.

_ S'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant la journée ? On ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste !

_ OK, concéda Sookie. Mais il faut prévenir Sam.

Je lui souris, l'embrassai chastement et la pris dans mes bras pour partir en direction de la porte où Sam attendait toujours, en transe.

_ Eric !me réprimanda mon aimée. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser comme ça !

Je soupirai et observai mon ancien rival dans l'affection de Sookie. Je l'hypnotisai pour qu'il accepte le choix que nous venions de faire et qu'il prévienne les amis de Sookie puis emportai mon précieux butin chez moi. Je prenais mon portable pour rassurer Pam mais après quelques mots elle exigea de parler à Sookie. Je roulai les yeux mais tendis le téléphone à mon amante qui discuta avec Pam pendant que je la portai à la salle de bain. Je commençai à la déshabiller pour l'installer ensuite dans la baignoire pour que la transformation se fasse plus facilement. Le corps de Sookie n'avait plus de secrets pour moi depuis que j'avais récupéré mes souvenirs mais je fus quand même terriblement excité de la voir quasi-nue devant moi. Sookie arbora un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle aperçu la bosse déformant mon pantalon en cuir alors je décidai de me venger. J'attrapai le bord en dentelle de sa culotte avec les dents et la faisait descendre avec une lenteur exagérée. Sookie fit de brefs adieux à Pam en lui promettant de passer la voir dés que possible puis raccrocha précipitamment. J'étais déjà assis alors je tirai Sookie à moi et elle se retrouva sur les genoux d'un viking très, très, excité.

_ Si j'avais plus de temps avant l'aube je peux te dire que tu y serais passée ma chère, susurrais-je à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

_ Quel dommage, soupira Sookie. Et dire que tu vas devoir rester abstinent pendant 3 nuits de plus, railla mon aimée.

_ Ça ne rendra que meilleures les choses à ton réveil, chuchotais-je contre son cou. Je te ferais l'amour comme jamais… Mais pour l'instant le temps presse, me repris-je.

Je nous remis debout et la débarrassai de son soutient gorge avant de la placer avec délicatesse dans la baignoire. La voir nue et consentante sans pouvoir assouvir ma passion était une véritable torture mais je me devais de résister à la tentation. Je pris un poignard dans la chambre voisine et la regardai avec tendresse.

_ Je te promets que tu ne te réveilleras pas seule mon amour, lui assurais-je. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, sourit mon aimée. Je t'aime Eric.

J'entaillai à regret la douce peau de son poignet, la faisant grimacer, puis réitérai la même chose sur son autre poignet. Je lui proposai de retirer son alliance mais elle refusa catégoriquement et répliqua qu'elle ferait attention à ne pas la laisser se tâcher de sang. Je fus heureux de sa détermination et attendis avec elle. Nous nous fixions amoureusement pendant que sa vie s'échappait doucement d'elle. Vint un moment où elle fut trop faible pour garder les yeux ouverts, je décidai qu'il était temps de lui donner mon sang. J'ouvris en profondeur mon poignet et le positionner de façon qu'elle n'ait pas à faire d'efforts pour boire mon sang. Je continuai ainsi bien après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance et ne m'arrêtai que lorsque j'eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts moi-même à cause de l'importante perte de sang que je venais de connaitre. Je crois que je lui avais donné au moins la moitié de mon sang. Je la rinçais pour effacer les traces de sang maculant son corps exsangue et l'enveloppai dans une serviette pour la porter à notre chambre. Je descendis rapidement en cuisine pour prendre des bouteilles de sang synthétiques et en vidais 3 coup sur coup. Je mis les autres à proximité pour le réveil de Sookie. J'utilisai la serviette pour sécher son corps inerte avec délicatesse et pris la chemise de nuit bleue nuit que je comptai lui offrir pour son emménagement chez moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui enfiler des sous vêtements, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passerait à son réveil, et la pris dans mes bras pour sombrer dans mon repos diurne en attendant anxieusement le résultat de notre essai hasardeux.

Lors de mon réveil je souris à la vue du corps allongé dans mes bras. Il ne me restait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle se réveillerait sinon ça voudrait dire que j'avais tué la femme que j'aimai. Je la couvris de tendres caresses pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, je ne savais même pas si elle les sentait mais ça me réconfortait. Je téléphonai à Pam pour lui demander de faire le stock de True Blood et d'acheter des vêtements pour Sookie. Elle ne fut que trop heureuse d'accéder à ma requête et se mit rapidement à la recherche de vêtements de marque et pas toujours très décents. Je passai le reste de la nuit à bercer Sookie dans mes bras en chantonnant une berceuse de mon enfance.

La seconde nuit ne différa pas beaucoup de la première à part que je réalisai le calme anormal me parvenant par notre lien du sang. Qu'étais-je censé penser ? Je ne m'étais jamais lié à une humaine avant et donc je n'en avais jamais transformé, je ne me rappelai plus comment se passait la transformation… Je me répétai sans cesse que c'était normal mais passai une nuit plus tendue que la précédente.

La troisième nuit fut plus festive car l'heure de son réveil s'approchait de plus en plus. Je me mis à penser aux activités auxquelles nous nous adonnerions dés son réveil et sourit à cette pensée. Il ne restait plus qu'une nuit à patienter…

L'inquiétude grandit en moi quand je remarquai que minuit était déjà loin derrière nous et que Sookie n'était toujours pas réveillée. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent mes joues quand je réalisai ce que ça impliquait et j'étreignis Sookie avec force en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle se réveille. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience dans cette position, incapable de faire cesser mes larmes.

Je fus réveillé par un gémissement paresseux venant de mon aimée qui s'étirait sous moi pour réveiller ses membres engourdis par le sommeil. Elle soupira d'aise avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser mon regard étonné. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir elle me tira par le col de ma chemise pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes et me donna un baiser passionné.

_ Tu n'as pas soif ?l'interrompis-je à regret.

_ J'ai soif de toi, me susurra mon aimée avec sensualité.

_ Je crois que je peux satisfaire tes désirs mon amour, souris-je.

_ J'espère que tu te montreras à la hauteur, me taquina Sookie.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là mon amante, assurais-je en descendant déjà vers son intimité.

Je remontai sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à son estomac puis plantai des baisers sur le haut de ses cuisses.

_ Eric !gémit-elle. Pourquoi tu me tortures ?

_ Je te fais attendre mon amante…, souris-je méchamment. Tu m'as fait attendre toi aussi, tu aurais dû te réveiller hier.

_ On pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de mon état de santé et oublier pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes…, tenta de me convaincre Sookie.

_ Peut-être…, soufflais-je contre sa peau désormais tiède en comparaison de la mienne. Ou peut-être pas…

J'accompagnai ma réplique d'un sourire carnassier. Elle soupira lourdement et se dégagea de mon emprise pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en me lançant :

_ Si c'est comme ça je vais m'occuper de moi toute seule ! C'était bien la peine de me faire miroiter la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air du siècle !

Je me précipitai devant elle et fermai la porte de la chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Sookie m'observa avec un air mutin qui ne la rendait que plus désirable et fut parcouru d'un rire silencieux.

_ Une tente aurait-elle élue domicile dans ton pantalon ?se moqua mon aimée en faisant référence à mon excitation plus qu'évidente.

_ Oui, en effet. Mais je compte bien la planter ailleurs très prochainement, souris-je en avançant.

Je la fis reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle buta avant de s'y laisser tomber. Je me replaçai entre ses jambes et poursuivais mes baisers.

_ Sois mienne Sookie, suppliais-je presque en la regardant dans le fond des yeux.

_ Je suis déjà tienne Eric, me répondit mon amante avec douceur.

_ Pour l'éternité ?

_ Pour l'éternité, me confirma-t-elle avec le sourire.

_ Je t'aime ma Sookie.

_ Je t'aime mon viking.

_ J'aime beaucoup ce surnom, souris-je en pensant déjà à toutes les situations dans lesquelles elle pourrait l'hurler.

Elle rit et reprit le cours de nos baisers. Nous nous enflammions rapidement et elle se mit à cheval sur moi pour m'ôter ma chemise. Pendant la manœuvre elle se frotta avec insistance au renflement de mon pantalon ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Je la réinstallai avec douceur sous moi après avoir retiré sa chemise de nuit et gâter ses seins avec ma langes et mes crocs. Je la sentis se cambrer sous moi puis sa main travailla à m'enlever mon pantalon. Evidemment elle y parvint rapidement et découvrit que je ne portai absolument rien dessous.

_ Tu n'avais bien sûr aucune idée derrière la tête quand tu t'es préparé pour venir me voir, ironisa ma douce.

_ J'avais prévu que tu me sautes dans les bras après que je t'aie demandé en mariage et mon plan consistait ensuite à fêter ça toute la nuit, souris-je.

_ A peu près ce que nous faisons actuellement.

_ Nous n'avons pas que ça à fêter ce soir. Il y a notre prochaine union, certes, mais aussi ta transformation et le début d'une éternité très prometteuse.

_ Beaucoup de choses à fêter. Je doute que nous ayons assez d'une nuit…

_ Nous avons toute l'éternité mon amour…, susurrais-je.

_ Je ne pense pas que se sera suffisant pour assouvir mon besoin de toi, haleta-t-elle.

Je souris et l'embrassai passionnément. J'insérais ma langue dans sa bouche en même temps que ma pénétration ce qui la fit se cambrer. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et mordit ma langue pour boire mon sang. Je grognais dans sa bouche et commençai à bouger en elle de plus en plus vite. Lorsque je la su près de l'extase je la mordis sur le haut du sein gauche, comme je le faisais quand elle était encore humaine. Son sang avait changé mais il avait gardé cet arome si particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à Sookie. Elle me mordit violemment l'épaule pour en tirer du sang ce qui nous fit venir en même temps.

Il fut difficile de nous calmer mais il le fallait pourtant, Sookie était un nouveau né et devait être assoiffée. Je lui reposai la question mais elle me répondit avec nonchalance :

_ Je crois que le sang que je t'ai pris ce soir pourrait me suffire pour au moins une semaine. Si je désire en reprendre c'est vraiment par gourmandise, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant ses canines d'un air taquin.

Ce geste anodin pour elle réveilla ma passion et nous fîmes l'amour une seconde fois, en ratant le lit, et finissions nos ébats bestiaux sur la moquette de la chambre. A deux heures du matin Pam appela pour nous inviter au Croquemitaine parce qu'elle voulait voir Sookie. Nous prîmes une douche très, TRES, chaude puis nous habillâmes rapidement. Sookie m'avait demandé de porter un débardeur noir moulant admirablement mes abdos et mon pantalon en cuir parce que ''ça me faisait des fesses d'enfer'' m'avait-elle dit. J'avais quant à moi choisis pour Sookie une robe de soie noire avec un décolleté très aguicheur. Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand nous sortîmes enfin de la chambre mais il fallu encore une heure pour parcourir les 3 minuscules kilomètres nous séparant du bar.

Pam m'incendia à notre arrivée mais n'en tint pas rigueur à Sookie qu'elle enlaça avec gaité.

_ Tu es heureuse ma chérie ? Que penses-tu de la vie de vampire ?

_ Je n'ai rien à y redire, sourit-elle heureuse.

_ Tu ne risques pas vu le temps que tu restes enfermée avec ton chaud lapin, répliqua Pam en me jetant un regard réprobateur.

_ Sookie !s'écria Bill en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai appris ce qu'Eric t'as fait ma puce. Je te promets que nous irons voir le roi dés demain pour lui demander de juger Eric en conséquence de ces actes !

_ Lâches-moi !s'exclama Sookie dégoutée en se dégageant pour se mettre à mes côtés. Je suis très heureuse avec Eric ! J'étais consentante pour ma transformation !

_ Il a dû te forcer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne voulais pas que je te transforme !

_ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant que j'aime Eric, répondit Sookie avec froideur.

_ Elle tient de ton tempérament Eric, se moqua Pam.

Sookie lui sourit et elles commencèrent à s'échanger des taquineries sous mon regard attendri. Je ne vis donc pas Bill me sauter dessus mais Sookie fut plus rapide que lui et le plaqua au sol d'une seule main avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

_ Ça t'arrives souvent d'agresser les gens sans raison ?siffla Sookie.

_ Comment ?s'écria Pam choquée de la force de mon amante.

_ J'imagine que c'est à cause de la quantité de sang que je lui ai donné… J'ai dû la saigner entièrement pour permettre la transformation donc son corps s'est régénéré avec mon sang…Je pense qu'elle a à peu près autant de force que moi…, hésitais-je. Elle n'a rien bu depuis son réveil…hormis mon sang, ajoutais-je avec le sourire.

_ Et votre lien du sang ?m'interrogea Pam.

_ Je n'ai jamais sentis Sookie si fortement, souris-je heureux.

_ Le mariage est pour quand ?

_ MARIAGE ?hurla Bill outré. Sookie ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lier ta vie à celle de cet égoïste ?!?

_ Bon, là ça suffit, décrétais-je en le soulevant de terre agacé.

_ Tu n'es plus shérif, tu ne peux rien me faire !

_ Oh mais moi je peux décider de ton sort en revanche !claironna Pam. Je te promets des supplices divers et variés pour te faire passer l'envie d'embêter mon couple préféré !

Elle appela deux vampires qui emmenèrent Bill avec eux sous le regard impassible de Sookie.

_ Tu me rends tellement fier…, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille en l'enlaçant par derrière.

_ Tu me rends si heureuse, riposta mon aimée avec le sourire.

_ Bon !déclara Pam en nous sortant de notre bulle avec brusquerie. C'est pas tout mais on a un mariage à préparer !

_ Je pensai que tu te dévouerais pour tout mettre sur pied, ris-je.

_ Ne comptes pas sur moi Eric ! En tant que futurs mariés vous devez vous investir à fond dans la réalisation de cette cérémonie !

_ Et ne surtout pas oublier les répétitions de la nuit de noce, chuchota mon amante d'une voix sensuelle.

_ C'est surement la seule chose dont je vais me souvenir, ris-je.


End file.
